Whispers in The Mind
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Molly tends to have dirty thoughts about Sherlock.


_Molly tends to have dirty thoughts about Sherlock. She didn't expect the feeling to be mutual._

* * *

It was a Monday afternoon and Molly had just finished eating lunch at the canteen. She'd made her way back to the pathology lab and had just turned the light on when she heard a familiar voice say, "I don't think I've ever noticed how lovely you look in that lab coat, Molly."

Molly startled at first, but sighed and glanced at her friend. He had a tendency to flirt at random times and it usually was kind of silly, but she'd take what she could get. "Hello, Sherlock. Do you need help with a case or something?"

"No." Sherlock came closer until they were standing inches apart. His voice was deliciously husky as he said, "I just need you."

Molly's legs shook and she stared at him. The way he said that final word made her mouth go dry. "Me? What do you need me for? Is this a...social visit?" Saying it out loud sounded so silly to Molly because when did Sherlock ever come by St. Bart's with a reason that wasn't motivated by one of his cases?

"You could say that," he replied, and before Molly could say anything else, Sherlock gathered her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss had been unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome.

Molly body was instantly warmed by the man holding her and she gripped his shoulders tightly, as if he would melt away if she didn't keep him there. It did take her by surprise, but she wasn't going to push him away.

The next few moments were filled with passionate snogging. It was like they were two horny teenagers in a back alley somewhere and the thrill was like electricity running up and down Molly's spine. Sherlock was actually snogging her senseless and enjoying it? Talk about a dream come true.

Eventually, they had to pull apart to catch their breaths, and when they did, Molly words came out hoarse. "Why me?"

"I've wanted to kiss you for a long time, Molly. I just didn't take the chance because of my own feelings. You know how bad I am about emotions." He looked a bit sheepish here. Vulnerable, even. "You see me better than anyone else."

Molly couldn't fight the blush that grew on her cheeks and she looked away, muttering, "Oh, I don't know about that..."

"I'm not lying to you, Molly. You see me and I've begun to see you as well."

"Yeah? What do you see?"

"I see a woman who has taken my arrogance and my childishness and repaid it only with kindness. You're loyal and you care about people, even those you're not particularly close to. But you're also tough and you're not afraid to stand up to me when I need it. You're the only woman I know who can give me a kick in the arse and still be that bright ray of sunshine in my life who cares for me at the end of the day."

"Sounds like you've got me down perfectly." Molly smiled gently. Her heart felt like it would burst from the loveliest deduction she'd ever heard him make.

"I thought so before, but I was very wrong. I was oblivious to your true feelings towards me until that Christmas party. That's when I realised how much my words can hurt you. The things I said then were foolish and untrue." Sherlock stepped closer and ran his finger along her lips. "That red lipstick looked sexy on you."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Sometimes I dream about how you looked that tight dress." His eyes lowered to her bosom and he lifted a hand to smooth across the curve. "I wondered how you would feel in my hands if I touched you here and squeezed until you begged for mercy."

Molly's breath hitched and her eyes widened. Was her really saying this to her? "Sh-Sherlock..."

"I think about how you'd react if I put my mouth on you and sucked you until you had the strongest orgasm of your life. I've considered taking you here on a gurney and making you scream as I buried my head between your thighs, but that would be unsanitary. So I just keep the idea in my head. Although, I can always tell that you're nearly thinking the same thing."

"You _do_?"

"Mmhm. Your elevated pulse rate and dilated pupils tells me things your lips didn't." Sherlock moved his fingers to touch Molly's neck and sure enough, her pulse was fast. Then, he rested his palm just above her breast, feeling her heartbeat slam against her chest. "You've been hoping for something to happen between us, haven't you? Perhaps a _liaison_?"

To say that Molly's face was as red as a tomato was an understatement. Sherlock's body was so close to hers that she shuddered in arousal. That baritone voice had her melting. "And what if I do?"

"Then I'd be willing to accommodate you." Sherlock pushed Molly up against the wall and she squealed.

"What are you doing?"

Sherlock's eyes sparkled in mischief as he replied, "I believe the colloquial term is "fooling around". Then his lips were on hers, and he was snogging her again. His hands ran up and down her sides and he pushed a knee between her legs, making her moan in pleasure. Clearly, the man was randy for her - which had been unexpected, to say the least - but Molly honestly, did not give a damn. She had waited too long for this.

Sherlock slid his tongue into her mouth and massaged hers. Usually, Molly hated tongue kissing and avoided doing it if she had a boyfriend at any time, but Sherlock's tongue was like magic in her mouth. It was _sinfully_ good.

His fingers cupped her breast and squeezed just enough to make her whimper. Drawing back, he looked at her bosom and shook his head. "And I really said you were small? What a fool. You're perfect and look how you fit right into my hands."

Molly watched him through hooded eyes and panted, pushing against his knee to create more friction. "I forgave you for that a long time ago, Sherlock."

"How gracious." He smiled at her and ran his thumbs over her nipples until they grew hard and poked out to greet him. "Mm, I wonder if I should put my mouth here or my fingers..."

He wasn't even talking dirty and she was turned on by it.

"Please, just do something. Touch me anywhere you want, but do it **now**." She demanded and grabbed him by the shoulders tightly, hoping to motivate him.

Sherlock kissed her again, slowly and sensually and pulled away again. "As you wish." Then he got on his knees and ran his hands behind her skirt to unzip it. In seconds, the fabric dropped down to the white ground and Sherlock couldn't stop the gentle smile that spread on his face. "Polka dotted knickers. That doesn't surprise me in the least."

Molly blushed, but in a fit of courage, she reached down and tugged the cloth down, exposing herself before him. "And what's behind them?" Her breathing was hard as she looked at him, nervously gauging his reaction.

The detective licked his lips and those beautiful pupils dilated as the smell of her arousal hit in square in the nose. "Well, I feel compelled to have a taste." With a brief smirk, he smoothed his hands behind, taking hold of her arse and nipping the insides of her thighs.

Molly swallowed and dug her hands into his ebony curls, fingers shaking and unsteady. Her eyes were locked on his as he nipped her pale skin, taking his time and drawing out her moans. Then, he moved up slightly, brushed his nose against her belly and kissed her down, down, down until his mouth was right on her.

 _There._

Sherlock's lips were incredibly gentle and Molly's grip tightened on his hair, which spurred him on. He smoothed his knuckles on her thigh and used his tongue to lap at her core, brushing that tiny nub that she'd touched many times herself, but had never brought the same satisfaction that he was bringing her now.

Molly closed her eyes and bucked against Sherlock's mouth, feeling a rush of tingles up and down her spine. She was so close and he was aware of that because he moved faster and slapped her arse, causing her to cry out and wiggle.

Her moans grew louder and louder until, finally, she reached her crescendo and a wave of pleasure crashed over her, hitting her so hard that her eyes rolled in the back of her head. It was a miracle that she was still able to stand afterwards, but Sherlock got up and held her close, for fear that she might fall.

They stood there for a few minutes, letting the intensity of the moment lessen bit by bit. When Molly was confident enough to speak, she said, "That was the most amazing orgasm I've ever had in my life."

A lascivious grin spread across Sherlock's lips. "I'm glad to hear it. What do you say we clean up here, head to my flat and go for round two?"

"You've got a deal," Molly said and she kissed him again, enjoying the tangy taste of her on his lips.

That's when she woke up.

Molly slowly blinked as she came to and realised that she'd just been having a dream - a _wonderfully erotic dream_ , but a dream nonetheless - about Sherlock Holmes. She rubbed her forehead and grumbled. "Great. The most gratifying sexual experience of my life and it was only a product of my imagination."

The frustration running through her was potent and it increased when she felt the dampness between her legs and on the sheet beneath her. It was bad enough that the detective drove her wild with lust in real life, but he had to plague her dreams, too?

Molly huffed and get off her mattress. Ah, well. Once again, it was time to change the bedding.


End file.
